Magique Life
by Horoue
Summary: Une étrange jeune fille entre à Poudlard. Adopté par des moldus, découvrant le monde de la magie en ouvrant sa lettre. Mais les professeurs de l'illustre école découvre pourtant qu'elle connait bien mieux le monde des sorciers que les autres élèves de son âge. Venez suivre la scolarité magique de Serena Tachyl l'étrange sorcière et de ses aventures avec la 2ème génération de HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut fanfiqueurs (fanfiqueuses),  
J'ai eu cette petite envie d'écrire sur cette merveilleuse saga qu'est HP, donc voilà ce qui en sort. Je ne garanti absolument et aucunement pas de quelle direction va prendre cette fic, vous êtes prévenue.**

 **En plus j'accumule en écrivant ce début de fic un jour avant de partir en vacances, donc je ne pourrais pas faire de chapitre 2 tout de suite tout de suite.**

 **Enfin bref, éclatez vous à lire, c'est écris pour.  
Bonne lecture.**

 **-L'oeuvre originale base de cette fic appartient à J. K. Rowling-**

* * *

 **Magique life**

 _Une étrange jeune fille entre à Poudlard. Adopté par des moldus, découvrant le monde de la magie en ouvrant sa lettre. Mais après quelques mois les professeurs de l'illustre école découvre pourtant qu'elle connait bien mieux le monde des sorciers que les autres élèves de son âge.  
Venez suivre la scolarité magique de Serena Tachyl l'étrange sorcière et de ses aventures avec la seconde génération Potter, Weasley, Malfoy et bien d'autres..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

-Tu as bien pris tout ce qu'il te faut ? Tu as toute tes fournitures ma chérie ? Demanda pour la dixième fois la grande dame brune à sa fille.

-Je crois que je n'est rien oublier maman.

En ce mois de septembre c'était la rentrée des classes, et pour Serena cette rentrée était toute particulière. Pendant le mois de Juin elle avait reçut une lettre apporté par un gros hiboux. Une lettre dans laquelle on lui annonçait qu'elle était une sorcière, et quelle devait venir étudier à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Elle était aux anges.

Trouver le train s'avéra un peu compliqué. Mais heureusement Serena remarqua au même moment que son père un groupe de gens avec des cages contenant des hiboux, peu de gens à Londre se baladant avec de tel oiseaux, il tomba donc sous le sens que ses personnes devaient être des sorciers pour Serena. En les suivant ils purent à leur grand soulagement trouver la voix 9 ¾ et le Poudlard expresse avant l'heure du départ (11h).

Serena se dépêcha de grimper à bord, alourdi de ses bagages, après avoir embrassé ses parents une dernière fois. C'était la première fois qu'elle resterait en "pension" à l'année dans une école, elle était toute excitée si bien qu'à ses yeux elle partait pour une grande et épique aventure.

Et son instinct ne la trompait pas.

* * *

Serena avait passé un paisible voyage en train, le compartiment ou elle se trouvait n'était pas trop plein seulement 2 autres enfants de son âge s'y étaient installé. Elle avait eu peur de déranger, car les deux filles avaient l'air de bien se connaître, et qu'elle avait emporté avec elle son animal de compagnie, mais ces dernières lui avaient assurées qu'elle pouvait venir. Elle avait donc pu lire et se reposer tranquillement pendant les 7h de trajet (arrivée 19h).

Un géant barbue du nom de Hagrid mena les premières années au château par barques, lorsqu'ils sortirent du train. Serena du bien tenir Squip son animal qui n'appréciait pas autant qu'elle de ce retrouver au milieux de l'eau. Elle avait entendu des chuchotis sur son passage, la plupart des enfants autour d'elle avait été surpris de son animal, et encore plus quand elle l'avait gardé avec elle au lieu de le rentrer dans sa cage. De faite Squip ne supportait d'être enfermer, il de venait fou dans une cage, elle avait donc une autorisation pour l'emmener directement à l'école. Elle avait espéré que d'autres élèves feraient pareille, à son grand damne elle était la seule à se faire remarquer de la sorte.

Sortant des barques ils suivirent encore Hagrid jusqu'à l'entrée. Là le géant leur indiqua de prendre le premier escalier à leur droite pour arrivée aux portes de la grande sale, pendant qu'il allait "préparer la suite" selon ses dires. Serena suivit le mouvement Squip trottinant à ses côtés. Devant les grandes, enfaite immense, porte une dame affublé d'un impeccable chapeau pointu et d'une grande cape noir les attendait.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle. Quand tout le monde se fut arrêté devant elle et que les chuchotements en tout genre se turent. Je suis le professeurs McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Expliqua t-elle ménageant une courte pause pour le suspense. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Termina t-elle en examinant du regard les élèves devant elle.

Serena avait le cœur qui palpitait, les lieux étaient magnifique et tout ce qu'elle apprenait l'émerveillait, elle était intrigué au plus haut point, comment les professeurs allaient-ils les départager dans ses maisons dont Madame McGonagall parlait ?

Contente de leur calme relatif le professeur McGonagall se tourna et avança vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent en grand, sur une sale de banquet gigantesque, brillamment éclairé et rempli de monde. Le groupe de premières années emboita le pas après une hésitation; beaucoup le nez levé vers le plafond et presque tout le reste tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Ils traversèrent la sale jusqu'à une sorte d'estrade au fond ou se trouvait la table des professeurs. Là McGonagall les fit s'arrêter et montant sur l'estrade elle déplia un long parchemin avant de prendre la parole:

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, je poserais le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Sans attendre elle commença à égrainer les noms et prénoms.

Serena observa le déroulement du choix que faisait le chapeau en sentant une certaine anxiété monter en elle. Le noms des maisons raisonnaient POUFSOUFFLE, SERPENTAR, GRIFFONDOR, POUFSOUFFLE, SERDAIGLE, SERDAIGLE, GRIFFONDOR, SERPENTARD... ect. À chaque choix les élèves plus âgés accueillaient le ou la nouvelle par des applaudissements et les frères et sœurs plus vieux dans la même maison félicitaient leur cadet.

Parfois le chapeau donnait immédiatement le nom de la maison de l'élève, pour d'autres un peu de temps s'écoulait avant qu'il n'annonce son choix.

-Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion !

À l'annonce du nom de famille un garçon blond sortit du rang la tête haute, malgré ses mains tremblantes. Pour lui l'attente fut longue mais finalement le chapeau se décida, apparemment au grand dépit du garçon qui alla s'assoir les point serrés.

Il y eu un moment de grand bruit lorsque un certain Albus Severus Potter se vit attribuer à Griffondor. Serena compris juste que les parents de ce garçon étaient célèbre dans le monde des sorciers.

Il restait encore un peu de monde quand soudain se fut son tour.

-Tachyl, Serena !

La bouche sèche Serena s'avança jusqu'au tabouret, puis s'assit, le professeur lui posa alors le chapeau sur sa tête. C'est alors que la jeune fille entendit parler dans sa tête:

 _-Hum, oh, tu as une drôle de tête toi ! Et bien dans quelle maison vais-je t'envoyer ? Hum je vois que tu es curieuse et tu aime apprendre... je pense que la maison qui te convient est..._ SERDAIGLE !

On lui ôta le chapeau et elle se dirigea, un peu hagarde, à la table où les élèves de Serdaigle l'ovationnaient, et s'assit près des autres nouveau de la maison bleu et bronze. Les dernier élèves furent attribués à leur maisons respectives et le directeur fit un bref et joyeux discourt, avant de terminer par un bonne appétit à tous. C'est alors qu'apparues les plats sur la table et que commença le repas.

Serena avait très faim si bien qu'elle ne fit tout d'abord que écouter les conversations en mangeant, sans oublier de glisser quelque morceaux de viandes à Squip qui c'était couché près de ses jambes. Les Serdaigle semblaient être très cultivés, leur langage était très correcte; la plus part étaient calme, on aurait presque dit une réunion de premier de la classe, mais leur idées et paroles fusaient si vivement d'un sujet à un autre qu'à cet instant il ressemblaient plus à un groupe d'hyperactifs.

Quand elle fut un peu rassasié Serena se fit plus attentive aux élèves qui discutaient autour d'elle.

-Et ben t'avait une grosse faim. Lança un garçon en face d'elle, un première année lui aussi.

-... je n'ai pas pu manger dans le train, expliqua t-elle mal alaise.

-C'est vrai que le trajet à été un peu long... hm, je m'appel Jonathan Dinki, enfin tu l'as surement entendu quand je suis passer...

-Serena Tachyl, répondit-elle à la présentation.

Jonathan ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un élève plus âgé, parla en même temps, couvrant son début de phrase:

-Le chapeau magique ne choisi pas par rapport à ta famille, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit. Tu ne peux pas changer de maison.

Intrigué Serena et Jonathan tournèrent la tête pour découvrir à qui cette étrange phrase s'adressait. Serena reconnu le garçon à qui un préfet de Serdaigle parlait. Scorpius Malfoy. Le blond avait l'air en colère et triste, il regardait son assiette les points serrés et la mâchoire crispé.

-Hou la, le fils Malfoy s'énerve... murmura une fille à côté de Serena.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Jonathan discrètement.

-Son père était du mauvais côté pendant longtemps lors de la grande guerre il y a 19ans, lui répondit en chuchotant la fille.

-Toute sa famille à été à Serpentar non ?

-Oui, son père et plein d'autres mauvais de la guerre... souffla la fille en hochant la tête et jetant un regard bizarre à la table de la maison des verts et argent.

-Et alors ? Demanda Serena sans chuchoter.

-Heu... ben... Bredouilla la fille ne sachant plus où se mettre maintenant que plusieurs autres élèves qui c'étaient mit à les écouter la fixait.

-Tout le monde est différent non ? On est nous, pas nos parents ni nos ancêtres. Poursuivit Serena surmontant son mal-alaise d'être observé par toute la table. Moi ça fait juste 2 mois qu'une lettre m'a appris que Poudlard et la magie existait, je suis pas une pestiféré pour autant ?

-Elle a tout à fait raison, nous ne devons pas jugé les gens sans les connaitre. Appuya le préfet en hochant la tête.

Serena soupira intérieurement quand tout les regards se détachèrent d'elle et que les discutions reprirent normalement, tout les regard sauf un. Scorpius la fixait avec une expression indéfinissable. La fille, qui s'appelait Merrida Walt, s'excusa de c'être mal exprimée et le reste du repas se passa dans le calme.

* * *

Serena fut contente d'arrivé au dortoir, celui-ci se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du château à l'intérieur d'une tour, sa porte gardé par un imposant heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Pour entrer il fallait répondre à une question posé par le heurtoir. Une fois que le préfet eu répondu correctement. Serena et les autres Serdaigle purent entrer et découvrir la grande sale commune à leur disposition. Elle était décorée dans les tons de bleu, bronze les couleurs de Serdaigle bien sur. Il y avait dans la pièce de confortables canapés et fauteuils, des tables de travail, une grande cheminée, beaucoup beaucoup de fenêtre, la pièce était bien éclairé, et des étagères occupé par des livres dans tout les coins. Quelques tableaux parvenaient également à se faire une place par ci par là.

-Vous devrez toujours répondre à une question avant de pouvoir entrer ici, si vous ne trouver par la réponse au bout de trois essais vous devrez attendre un de vos camarade, ou que quelqu'un vous ouvre depuis l'intérieur. Les prévint le préfet.

-Mais la porte ne va pas nous poser une question convenue ? Demanda Merrida qui se trouvait à côté de Serena.

-Non, mais le heurtoir vous voit et posera une question qui correspondra à votre niveau. Bon, pour ce qui est de vos dortoir premières années, les chambres des filles se trouve sur la droite par l'escalier de l'arche en verre; les chambres des garçons sont sur la gauche par l'escalier à l'arche de bois. Vos valises doivent déjà y avoir été déposés. Expliqua t-il, faisant remarquer les 2 arches que Serena et Merrida n'avaient pas remarqué, au fond de la pièce.

-J'ai une question. Demanda Serena, au préfet, quand les élèves s'éparpillèrent pour trouver leur lit.

-Oui ?

-Nos animaux sont-ils autorisés à dormir dans nos chambres ?

Le préfet étonné baissa les yeux sur Squip qui était entrain de reniflé ce nouvel endroit sans s'éloigner des jambes de sa maitresse.

-Oui, bien sur. Rien dans le règlement ne dit le contraire, sourit-il. Par contre il est... comme les chat au niveau de...

-Je le brosse souvent il ne laissera pas de poils, précisa Serena.

-Très bien, aller vous coucher maintenant il se fait tard.

Serena accompagné de Merrida qui l'avait attendu, monta donc dans les chambres. Leur valises avaient bien été déposés à l'intérieur d'une des chambres dortoir, celle des premières années. Fatigués les 2 filles choisir des lits côte à côte et après avoir enfilés leurs pyjamas, elles s'y glissèrent, ainsi que Squip dans le lit de Serena, pour s'endormir dès que leurs têtes se posèrent sur leurs coussins.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plue ?  
Laisser moi une petite Review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début.  
Merci de m'avoir lue et à peut-être bientôt pour le chapitre 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**-L'oeuvre originale base de cette fic appartient à J. K. Rowling-**

 **Magique life**

 _Une étrange jeune fille entre à Poudlard. Adopté par des moldus, découvrant le monde de la magie en ouvrant sa lettre. Mais après quelques mois les professeurs de l'illustre école découvre pourtant qu'elle connait bien mieux le monde des sorciers que les autres élèves de son âge.  
Venez suivre la scolarité magique de Serena Tachyl l'étrange sorcière et de ses aventures avec la seconde génération Potter, Weasley, Malfoy et bien d'autres..._

 **Désoler ça fait longtemps que je doit mettre ce chapitre. Mais avec la fac, les examens tout ça tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de l'écrire ni de le poster. Pardonnez moi cher lecteurs.**

 **Bon je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre, il est un peu morcelé mais bon, advienne que pourra.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le deuxième jour de cette période scolaire se leva sur les premières années de Poudlard.

Serena suivit de Squip et Merrida rejoinrent Jonathan dans la sale commune, le garçon les avait attendu pour aller déjeuné. Merrida étonné lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait été aussi prévenant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Serena en dévoila la raison:

-Tu n'arrive pas à te repérer dans le château en faite ?

-... je vois pas ce qui est étonnant la dedans, protesta t-il un peu vexé. Ce qui est flippant c'est que vous, vous vous y repérez trop bien après juste un voyage !

-Quand les professeurs on transformer nos capes pour les mettre aux couleurs de nos maisons, des indications nous on été données dans la poche intérieur pour le chemin de nos dortoir à la grande sale Jo. Lui signala Merrida.

Le garçon grommela un peu:

-Mouai... et toi Serena, c'est quoi ton excuse à se sens de l'orientation surnaturel ?

-Je n'ai pas d'astuce, Squip me guide suis je me sens perdue.

Jonathan et Merrida fixèrent leur regards sur le renard qui suivait Serena partout. L'animal d'un roux presque rouge leur rendit un regard tout aussi intelligent.

-Oh faite c'est quoi l'histoire avec ton ami à quatre pattes ? Ça titille ma curiosité, demanda le garçon. En plus je crois pas que les renard soit autorisé à la base.

-Squip est mon ange gardien, leur répondit Serena avec un sourire avant de leur faire un clin d'oeil et de franchir les grandes portes. Ils étaient arrivés à leur destination.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les 3 avec entrain, c'était leur première journée de cours ils devaient prendre des forces en prévision de ce qui les attendaient. Ils étaient au milieux de leur dégustation lorsque un autre première année s'installa non loin apportant à table une humeur massacrante. À peine fut-il installé que 4 Serpentar bondirent de leur banc pour venir l'encadrer.

-Dit Malfoy, on peu te parler 2 minutes ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

Scorpius retint un grognement agacé et figeant sur place celui qui venait de lui parler, d'un seul regard, il se leva et les suivit à leur table.

-Vous penser qu'ils lui veulent quoi ? Demanda Merrida curieuse.

-Il vont certainement lui demander si il a une idée de pourquoi il se retrouve chez nous. Répondit Jonathan beaucoup plus intéressé par son petit déjeuné que par leur camarde papotant avec les Serpentar.

Serena resta silencieuse et donna un autre morceaux de jambon à Squip qui avait observé pour elle l'échange qui venait de se passer.

Les 3 Serdaigle terminèrent de manger puis parlèrent un peu d'eux. Serena apprit que Jonathan descendait d'une ligné de sorciers, avait une floppé de petites sœurs et se sentait souvent seul car il s'entendait, de faite, plus avec les filles qu'avec les garçons. Que Merrida était Galloise et avait un frère bien plus vieux quelle qui lui avait terminé ses études à Poudlard et que sa famille comptait autant de sorciers que de moldus.

Tout à leur bavardage ils virent l'heure de leur premier cours arriver, ils se levèrent donc pour partir.

-Partez devant j'arrive, fit soudain Serena quand ses 2 nouveaux amis firent quelques pas.

Changeant de direction Serena marcha jusqu'au petit groupe qui entourait son camarade blond à la table des Serpentar.

-Excusez moi... pardon, dit-elle en écartant un peu les élèves qui se trouvait dans le dos de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux Serdaigle ! Grogna une 3ème année quand elle se fit écarter délicatement mais fermement du blond. Blond qui tournait la tête en entendant les voix dans son dos.

-Excusez moi, mais...

-Je t'excuse si je veux ma petite ! Tu vas...

-Nous avons cours dans 10minutes, vous aller nous mettre en retard. Coupa t-elle la grande fille, évitant d'ajouté "vous ne voudriez pas mettre Malfoy dans l'embarra au près des professeur" cela aurai fait un peu trop. D'après ce qu'avait compris Serena, la famille Malfoy et la maison Serpentar c'était une longue histoire, et la répartition du blond chez les Serdaigle était assez mal vue.

La 3ème année devint pivoine, Serena attendit quelques secondes mais voyant que la fille ne répliqua pas elle se tourna vers Scorpius.

-Tu viens, chercher le chemin pour la sale de classe avec nous ? Demanda t-elle poliment, en tentant de faire abstraction de la dizaine de paires d'yeux fixés sur elle.

Le blond croqua un dernier bout de croissant puis se leva:

-Je viens, dit-il laconiquement.

Il salua les vert et argent d'un signe de la main et suivit Serena jusqu'au couloir.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi ? Demanda subitement Scorpius qui marchait légèrement après elle.

-... heu, par ce que tu tirais la tronche la première fois que je t'ai vu et puis je me demande pourquoi tu veux changer de maison. Répondit-elle franchement et se sentant tout à fait ridicule, ce quelle venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

Les pas de Malfoy s'arrêtèrent et elle fut forcé de s'arrêter aussi. Elle se tourna se demandant quelle réaction il allait avoir.

-Tu me parle par ce que je faisait la... tronche à la rentrée ? Reprit-il d'une voix blanche plus qu'étonné.

-Je sais que c'est un peu fou, mais... au milieux de toute ses têtes étonnées, de ses visages stressés et de ceux qui avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait... Tu étais le seul qui avait l'air aussi perdu que moi et un des rare qui ne connaissait personne ou en tout cas ne parlait à personne.

Scorpius la fixa avant de se renfrogner et de la dépasser à grand pas.

-J'ai besoin de parler à personne, et sur tout pas aux Serdaigle ! Grogna t-il.

Troublé Serena se demanda si elle lui avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Elle sursauta le cours, jetant un œil à sa montre elle se mit à courir, il lui restait 3 minutes pour aller à la sale.

-Dépêchons nous on va être en retard ! Prévient-elle Scorpius en filant devant lui à toute vitesse, son sac sous le bras pour aller plus vite et Squip galopant devant elle.

Ils arrivèrent attend pour le cours de , un peu essoufflé mais à l'heure. Merrida et Jonathan avaient gardé des places et ils purent donc s'assoir, au déplaisir de Scorpius il ne restait qu'une place près de ses 3 camarades bleu et bronze.

Le professeur Flitwick, un petit sorcier qui devait grimper sur une pile de livres pour être visible derrière son bureau, commença alors son cours. Il était le directeur de la maison Serdaigle et il enseignait les sorts d'enchantements. Il débuta en expliquant que l'art de l'enchantement était la base de l'apprentissage magique et qu'il était pour chacun important de s'y pencher attentivement. Comme, sans doute, les autres directeurs de maison il évoqua son espoir que les élèves de sa maison se montre brillant en cette nouvelle année, et réussisse bien leur examens. Puis il ce lança dans le cours à proprement parler, faisant une démonstration d'un sort simple.

Les Serdaigle avait cours avec les Poufsouffle pour ce cours d'enchantement. De gentils élèves dont la directrice , sorcière un peu replète, donnait les cours d'herbologie. Les 2 maisons s'entendaient plutôt bien et se mélangeaient souvent, la compétition pour la coupe des quatre maisons était cordiale entre eux. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour les maisons Griffondor et Serpentar qui se vouaient une haine partagée.  
Pour ce qui était de l'entente de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avec les 2 autres maisons, il s'agissait surtout de s'ignorer. Les Serpentar se considéraient comme supérieur aux autres maisons, méprisaient ou dénigraient les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle; les Griffondor eux avaient une entente platonique avec les bleu bronze et les jaune noir, leur esprit de compétition était trop fort pour qu'une amitié de longue de duré se développe.

* * *

Sortant du cours d'enchantement les Serdaigle se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, qui se déroulait en commun avec les Serpentar. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Tout le monde s'installa tranquillement en discutant, Merrida s'assit à côté de Serena et Jonathan trouva une place au bureau juste derrière ses deux amies, quand à Scorpius il décida de s'assoir de l'autre côté de la rangé pour avoir la paix.

Le jeune professeur Teddy, fils de héros de la grande guerre demanda gentiment le silence pour commencer son cours.

-Hey je peux m'assoir ? Demanda une vois dans le dos du Serdaigle blond.

Scorpius se retourna et dévisagea le vert et argent essoufflé qui l'avait interrogé. Agacé le blond allait émettre une remarque sur le retard de son vis-à-vis, mais avant qu'il est pu, le garçon se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

-Ouf j'ai bien crus que j'allais pas arriver à l'heure... déballa le brun au tint matte en sortant parchemins et livres.

-Qui t'a permis de t'assoir ? Siffla Scorpius en re-dirigeant son regard en direction de leur professeur pour tenter de suivre le cours.

-Oh ça va, je suis à la maison Serpentar, d'accord mais je mort pas promis. J'm'appelle Max Zabini.

Stupéfait Scorpius ne sut pas quoi répliquer et décida donc de suivre le cours en ignorant cet encombrant voisin.

* * *

Après une journée de cours à tenter d'éviter ses collègues Serdaigle et le Serpentar qui se prenait pour son ami, le jeune Malfoy se rendit au bureau du directeur de l'école. Il avait préalablement demander à l'un de ces professeurs où il devait aller. Après quelques minutes de déambulations il tomba sur l'escalier magique qu'on lui avait décrit.

Il en redescendit les marches rageusement un bref quart d'heure plus tard.

Scorpius n'essayait pas de faire les choses à sa façon. De toute manière tout le monde le voyait comme le petit fils de Lucius Malfoy et le fils de Drago Malfoy, des mange-mort lors de la guerre.

Pour les gens un Malfoy ne pouvait pas être une personne de confiance. Du coup Scorpius ne voulait pas se faire "d'amis" les Serpentar l'acceptaient par ce qu'il représentait un idéal pour leur maison. Mais Scorpius n'avait même pas été distribué dans la maison des vert et argent. Il était tomber chez les sages et intellectuel Serdaigle, il avait pourtant argumenté avec le chapeau magique, mais rien n'avait fait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Le directeur avait refusé de le changer de maison, les Serdaigle l'énervaient et avec les Serpentar il était obligé de jouer le rôle de son père. Mais... il n'était par Drago Malfoy... il était lui, juste Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy. Toute cette pression l'avait toujours blessé énormément, alors il se refermait sur lui même depuis des années déjà.

Perdu dans ses réflexions Scorpius trainait les pieds, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentré au dortoir. Il était entrain de peser le pour et le contre de trouver une cachette pour la nuit quand, une conversation un peu plus loin dans le couloir attira son attention. Il croyait avoir entendu son nom.

-... en plus tu t'y crois avec notre Malfoy ! S'insurgea une voix féminine.

-Tu rigole moins maintenant, sale rat de bibliothèque. Ricanait une autre voix, cette fois masculine.

-Je vois pas ce que tu trouve de glorieux, vous êtes trois contre nous, laisse le partir maintenant rétorqua platement une voix que Scorpius connaissait. Il se fit discret et s'avança pour tenté de voir ce qui se passait.

-La ferme, c'est toi qui est venue nous provoquer !

Scorpius se glissa derrière une colonnade et se pencha discrètement. Il avait bel et bien entendu une voix qu'il connaissait. Serena se tenait face à trois Serpentar, des livres étaient éparpillés au sol et le renard qui suivait partout la jeune fille était emprisonné dans le sort du garçon qui avait parler plutôt.

-Je ne vous est rien fait. Et si vous considérez que prévenir Scorpius qu'il allait être en retard, est une provocation, vous est franchement bizarre. Liber Squip, maintenant, il déteste être enfermer.

-Tu devrais même pas lui adresser la parole ! S'énerva l'autre fille qui elle, menaçait Serena de sa baguette.

Scorpius serra les dents, ses filles des Serpentar étaient complètement folles, mais il ne savait ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Que les trois Serpentar s'en prennent à Serena juste par ce qu'elle lui avait parler ou que Serena soit aussi différente tout à coup. Il voyait plus la Serdaigle pleurer et gindre un long discours pour faire libéré son animal de compagnie que répondre sobrement.

-Hé Garri, si on lui empruntait son sac-à-puces.

Le garçon sourit largement.

Scorpius hésitait légèrement à agir, les vert argent allaient un peu loin là; mais si il s'impliquait cela risquait d'encore plus compliquer la situation.

-Quel courage, les Serpentar son de sacrés lâches pour prendre un otage alors que vous êtes plus nombreux.

-De quoi ! Tu nous cherche !? Grogna le dénommé Garri.

-Lâche mon renard, si tu es pas une tapète qui se cache derrière deux filles.

Les Serpentar poussé à bout amorcèrent tous un mouvement pour jeter un sort, mais Serena fut plus rapide.

- _Mutismus_ * ! Cria t-elle en lançant le sort deux fois, un pour chacune des vertes argent. _Impédimenta_ ** ! S'exclama t-elle ensuite en pointant vivement sa baguette sur Garri avant qu'il ne puisse agir.

Une fois libéré le renard rouge bondit en grondant sur la Serpentar la plus proche de lui, la renversant sur le marbre. Terrorisé la troisième année bégaya encore plus vivement, pendant que sa copine s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

Serena ramassa en vitesse ses livres et siffla Squip avant de partir.

Scorpius était soufflé, sa camarade de maison venait de mettre au tapis trois élèves de troisième année. Se débrouillant pour rester discret il passa à côté des élèves vaincu et tenta de rattraper Serena. Il la trouva plusieurs couloirs plus loin assise contre un mur avec son renard dans les bras.

-J'ai eu peur Squip, t'es pas un peu imprudent de te faire capturer comme ça ? Ça aurais pu mal finir si ils ne m'avaient pas sous estimé.

Le renard couina avant de lui lécher la joue.

-Oui, je sais. On va les éviter à l'avenir hein ? Dit-elle en le relâchant avant de se relever. Sans attendre elle fila ensuite avec son renard en direction des dortoirs des Serdaigle.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard sans que de nouveaux accidents entre les Serpentar et les Serdaigle est eu lieux.

Serena et Scorpius étaient installer dans la salle commune et travaillaient leur exposé de métamorphose. Enfin Scorpius semblait travailler, Serena regardait par la fenêtre en feuilletant distraitement un livre.

-Tu sais, ton nom...

-Quoi mon nom ? C'est pas par ce qu'on fait un exposé que tu as le droit de me souler avec tes remarques sur ma personne.

-Hypérion, ça signifie haut fils du soleil non. Dans la mythologie Hypérion est le fils du ciel et de la terre. Je me demandais si tes parents avaient choisi ça par ce que ça allait avec ton premier prénom ? Questionna le jeune fille en ramenant son regard sur le blond, sans faire cas de sa répartie cinglante.

-Hein ?

-Scorpius, scorpion, y a une constellation, celle du zodiaque qui s'appelle comme ça.

-Et alors ? Ça veux rien dire, grogna le blond ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir. De toute les manière il n'aimait pas s'appeler comme un scorpion.

-Ben...

Scorpius soupira lourdement, elle l'agaçait:

-On fait un exposer oui ou non ? Vu qu'on est obligé de le faire ensemble, la moindre des choses c'est que tu t'y mette !

Squip gronda sous la table.

-Chut Squip, c'est bon. Dit-elle pour calmer son animal, sur un ton faussement calme.

-Tiens, fit-elle ensuite en tendant des feuilles à Scorpius. J'ai fait les recherches sur ma part du travail, comme tu voulait. J'ai vu des trucs qui peuvent se rapporter à ta partie dans ces livres, et je me suis permis de rédiger un brouillon de sommaire et une couverture pour la présentation du parchemins. Ajouta t-elle en faisant une pile de livres devant lui sur laquelle elle posa deux feuilles.

-Heu, Bien...

-Bon, maintenant éclate toi bien, moi j'ai finit ma part du travail comme tu voulais qu'on le convienne, je t'absous de ma présence. Disant ça elle se leva et récupérant son sac et Squip dans ses bras, et elle sortit de la sale en le plantant là tout seul.

* * *

Dans l'après midi après les courts

-Hey Malfoy ! Héla Jonathan en déboulant en courant d'un couloir adjacent.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi !? Grogna le blond agacé de se faire hurler dessus.

-Et tu pose la question en plus ! Je veux que tu foute la paix à Serena et Merrida.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils en se demandant ce que cet imbécile avait encore inventé, par chance personne n'était dans les parages pour entendre leur discussion.

-Qu'est ce que je suis sensé avoir fait cette fois ? Soupira t-il hautainement.

-On essaie tous d'être sympa avec toi et tu vas trainer avec ces salauds de vert, tu fiche la honte à la maison Serdaigle et tu colle des ennuis aux filles qui on la politesse de faire comme si tu te comportait comme l'un des nôtres.

-Pfff, par ce que tu crois que j'en est quelque chose à faire de vous et vos histoires ? Je vais me répété, je m'en contre fout complètement. Aller va, retourne faire l'élève modèle avec tes deux copines intelos. Termina Scorpius, agitant la main en reprenant sa route.

-Je vais t'en coller une... grogna Jonathan en se jetant sur le blond.

Scorpius eu tout juste le temps de sortir sa baguette avant de s'écrouler sur le sol son assaillant sur le dos. Tout d'abord en mauvaise posture le blond regagna rapidement l'avantage et termina vainqueur.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Serena courait à la suite de Merrida, Squip les suivant en bondissant entre les élèves. Elles arrivèrent toutes essoufflé à la porte de l'infirmerie ou quelques autres Serdaigle étaient attroupés. Parvenant au pieds du lit du blessé Merrida pris son inspiration pour invectiver le garçon alité:

-Non mais tu peux me dire ce qui va pas chez toi pour aller te battre avec d'autres élèves en plein milieux de la nuit !?

-Ne cris pas comme ça s'il te plais Merry, j'ai assez mal au crâne.

-Fallait y pensé avant d'aller faire n'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi tu t'es battue ? Demanda Serena beaucoup plus calme que son amie.

-Vous croyez tout que je me suis battue hein ? Fit Jonathan son le ton de la plaisanterie. Ben non, je me suis tout bêtement cassé la figure dans les grands escaliers, du haut jusqu'en bas. Je sais j'ai salement ramassé, mes livres aussi, je vais faire plus attention à où je met les pieds maintenant.

-On l'a retrouver en bas des escalier en rentrant de notre heures de colle. Confirma James Sirius Potter tandis que le groupe de Griffondor hochait la tête.

-Tu as deux pieds gauche en faite, le railla Merrida rassurée, elle aussi avait crue ce que disaient les autres élèves un peu partout dans Poudlard.

Septique, Serena fronça les sourcils; mais fit comme si de rien était, du moins jusqu'à qu'il ne rester plus quelle et Merrida avec Jonathan.

-Dis moi Jo, ces grands escaliers doivent se battrent drôlement bien pour t'avoir mis dans un état pareil.

À cette phrase, ses deux amis stoppèrent leur discussion sur le prochain match de Quidditch.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Serena ?

-Attend... fit Merrida. Tu veux dire que tout à l'heure, il a raconté des bobars ?

-Jo, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Serena en hochant la tête aux propos de Merrida.

-Ouai tu peux nous le dire maintenant qu'on est entre nous !

-Mais rien, je vous dis. Je suis tombé et...

Serena s'approcha tout près de lui le faisant sursauter:

-Tu mens.

Jonathan détourna les yeux et marmonna qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Mais Jo, c'est pas par ce que tu as perdu qu'on va te détester. Aller raconte nous ce qui c'est passer, tenta de l'amadouer Merrida les mains posées sur le rebord du lit.

-Vous êtes chiantes à la fin, je vous dis que je me suis pas battue ! S'énerva le brun. Quoi, tu vas me dire que c'est ton sixième sens ou encore ton renardeau qui présent que je ment ! Grogna t-il à Serena en la voyant sur le point de dire quelque chose.

-Jo ! S'exclama Merrida.

-Quoi ! Aboya t-il en se tournant vers elle pendant que Serena le visage fermer, tournait les talons et partait.

-Serena, att... AIE ! Merry !

-T'es vraiment un crétin ! On se fait juste du souci pour toi demeuré, s'énerva Merrida en se redressant après avoir frappé le blessé.

-Serena attend moi s'il te plais ! Cria t-elle en se mettant à courir pour rattrapé son amie.

* * *

Les deux jeune filles sortirent de l'infirmerie et filèrent dans les couloirs, passant devant la silhouette qui était derrière la porte sans y faire attention.

-Serena attend, attend moi... ah ah... purée tu marche vite. Haleta Merrida en rattrapant enfin son amie devant leur dortoir.

-Il protège quelqu'un.

 _-Un sorcier déclare qu'il à quelque chose dans sa poche, mais sa poche est vide. Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Demanda la gargouille de la porte.

-Hein quoi ? Qui protège qui ?

-Jonathan, il protège quelqu'un.

-Tu veux dire qu'il protège celui contre qui il c'est battue ?

-Soit ça soit c'est pour nous protéger nous, qu'il ne nous dit pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. C'est sa main quand il chercher dans sa poche, répondit-elle à la porte.

 _-Bonne réponse, vous pouvez entrer._ Dit la gargouille de la porte.

Les deux amies s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et montèrent chercher leur sac de cours.

-La réponse aurait pu être un trou aussi, pour l'énigme de la gargouille, fit remarquer Merrida.

-Oui, j'ai dit ce qui me venait.

-Serena contre quoi pense tu que Jo veuille nous protéger ?

La questionnée haussa les épaules:

-Je vois que les Serpentar, pour attaquer quelqu'un la nuit dans les couloirs.

-Tu crois que c'est des Serpentar qui ont mis Jo dans cet état ?

-Je sais pas, je pense pas... ils s'en venteraient. Il faut qu'on mène l'enquête.

Merrida afficha un sourire de trois kilomètre et suivit Serena à leur cours d'astronomie.

(*)

 ***Mutismus → sort qui fait bégayer la cible.**

 ****Impédimenta → sort qui fait tomber la cible au sol.**

 **Alors verdict ? La fic vous plait-elle toujours ? Petite Reviews ?**


End file.
